


M’aimez-vous?

by Alonginginmybones



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Angst, F/M, dramarama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: Lottie and BamBam were childhood friends all the way up to highschool. Until Lottie had to leave their cherished hometown due to her parents ultimatum. With all contact lost she happens to see a flier for the infamous Moulin Rouge, much to her surprise the lead performer billed as the Sparkling Diamond looks oddly like her best friend BamBam. Welcome to the kingdom of night time pleasures.





	M’aimez-vous?

The glitzy lights and costumes had blinded me at first but when I focused truly on the performer, I began to realize it was my old friend.

He had grown into his sharp features, and gorgeous eyes. He was dressed in glittery vest and matching pants as he sang a song about loving money and diamonds. Women throwing tips at him in exchange for a kiss on the cheek, or even more if he’d allow it.

I was seated at a table close enough to catch his eye, but I don’t think he recognized me. Or maybe he did, but of course he winked at all the ladies he made eye contact with, while sensually rolling his lips from the stage floor.

He was pure sex with a perfectly toned body and the thirsty women were drawn to him like moths to the flame. I found myself needing to fan myself from the suggestive routine he ran through with his backup

I had seen on the fliers around town someone who had looked like my old friend but I wasn’t sure if it was truly him. To my delight it was, I wanted nothing more than to see him and talk with him.

I sat patiently through his performance, maybe a bit creepy I admit waiting to see where he would go when his number was finished.

He slipped behind the stage through a red velvet curtain, call it fate if you will but I needed to see my old friend. Find out how he ended up here when he was classically trained in the arts.

I saw a woman dressed in formal attire that looked like it came from the early nineteen hundreds, she wasn’t dressed like the other entertainers. She had to be the manager. I figured she’d be my best bet to meeting Bam.

I approached her quietly and politely I spoke, “Excuse me I was wondering if there was anyway I could see Bam?”

She blinked at me in surprise, “BamBam? Do you have an appointment and do you need to pay or have you already paid in full?”

“Paid?”

She nodded at you with a chuckle, “Of course time with our BamBam doesn’t come for free! He is our hottest commodity…”

It wasn’t unheard of for a meet and greet to be an experience that you had to pay for, and I honestly wanted to see my friend, I figured it wouldn’t matter if I got to see him.

“How much?”

“$500.”

I had to swallow my gasp of shock, maybe he was doing better for himself than I had originally thought here. There was no way I could afford the fee just to meet him, there had to be another way. A light bulb went off a moment later with a plot to get past the fee.

“I’m sure my people had called earlier about the situation…” I bit the inside of my cheek in hopes that she’d buy it. If she didn’t you could always be that obsessed fan that waited around in hopes of catching a glimpse of him.

The woman’s eyes widened, “Oh god, you’re right I’m so sorry madam please follow me. Please excuse me your assistant said you’d be late, this way…”

I had no idea whose identity I had taken for the night but I wasn’t going to keep it for long. Just enough to reconnect with Bam.

The lady led me through the back of the so called theater, costumes and makeup were scattered about while performers lazed about on couches drinking and getting high. Everyone was so laid back, something I wished I could achieve eventually.

The woman stopped abruptly in front of a door that read ‘BamBam’ and suddenly my heart rate picked up. What if he pretended to not know me? What if he blew me in to his boss and they tossed me out on my butt? It would be terribly embarrassing.

My cheeks were still red even when she knocked on the door, “Bammie are you decent?”

He responded with a muffled ‘yes’ and there was no turning back. She let me in but stood in the doorway.

“Your special guest has arrived my dear…”

I was jittery with nerves as she stepped aside to let me in. When I rounded the corner I saw him, he was strewn out across the chaise lounge. A pair of sweatpants was the only thing he wore, I nearly covered my eyes feeling as if I was invading his privacy.

Our eyes met and a swift glance of confusion took over his features but it vanished quickly.

He stood from his lazy position on the lounge, extending his hand out for me to shake, it was definitely uncomfortable pretending to greet each other like we hadn’t known each other for years.

“I’ll leave you two to get better acquainted…” the woman said with an odd chuckle.

When she was gone I noticed B relax a bit, he backed away and went for the large vanity mirror, removing a cigarette from the box.

“Since when do you smoke?” I asked him not meaning to sound judgmental but I couldn’t help it.

“A lot has happened since you moved Lottie.”

It hurt to hear the sting of anger in his voice but I knew I deserved it. With a sympathetic sigh I attempted to shake it off.

“Well fill me in,” I said happily, “You have a nice cushy gig here, that’s great.”

He chuckled in disbelief, “Cushy? That’s one way of putting it.”

“What do you mean?”

He shook his head, “You must be doing well for yourself my bird.”

My insides lurched at the old nickname but I’m not sure I liked the inclination in his voice. The way I had left when we were younger was rushed but I had no choice, I knew Bam would be upset because of the past. He begged me to stay and I just couldn’t. Of course he’d still harbor some hurt.

“What do you mean B?”

He looked at me with strong emotion in his eyes before speaking, “You became the CEO of a fortune five hundred didn’t you?”

I had no idea what he was talking about, I owned a successful music studio but it wasn’t a fortune five hundred.

“I wouldn’t call it that…”

He chuckled, “No need to be modest when you’re with me.”

This time I shook my head in confusion, “I’m not being modest it’s really not that profitable yet.”

Bam shrugged his shoulders, “if you say so, it’s not important anyway. What brings you here to the Moulin Rouge?”

“I wanted to see you.”

He took a drag off his cigarette, “For what?”

“What do you mean for what? You’re my best friend.”

The scoff that left his mouth was offensive, “I was your best friend until you left me high and dry.”

“I called you everyday but you stopped answering my phone calls…what else could have I done with you ignoring me?”

“Ignoring you? Is that what you think? I had to help feed my family I could no longer afford the luxury of having a cellphone. I know it may be an outdated idea but you could’ve sent me a letter you knew where I lived…”

I felt my gut twist with both guilt and anger. I knew his family was struggling but I never thought it was that bad where he’d need to take on another job.

“That’s not fair Bam you could have wrote me too…If you had reached out to me I would’ve tried to help I know how hard your mom was working I could’ve sent—“

He cut me off, “Sent us what? Charity from your parents? No thanks.”

His pride would be his downfall one day and my demise the next.

“Its better than everyone suffering don’t you think?”

If looks could kill I would have dropped dead, “I asked for your help and you left, I bared my fucking heart to you and you still bailed. Excuse me for thinking you’d actually want to help.”

“I’d have no way to get to university Bam if I had stayed. It had nothing to do with you, don’t act like I broke your heart, you said anything you could to make me to stay.”

In a split second Bam had smashed his fist in to his vanity violently, “I am not a liar Lottie everything I had said to you that night was the truth, of course I wanted you to stay but I had always felt that way about you and I realized I didn’t have much time left to confess to you!”

That changed everything, I had always loved him but knew how dependent he was upon my support, emotionally, that I thought he just stooped low enough to make me stay by confessing.

“Bam how did you expect me to believe you when all you did was mess around with girls? Even if I could stay why would I want to stay to be made a fool of?”

He let out another scoff, “Did you come here just to insult my credibility?”

“No,” I said through gritted teeth, “I was hoping to make peace with you but clearly you don’t want that.”

I turned ready to leave in defeat when I pulled the door open, my wrist was grabbed and I was dragged back in to his warm bare chest. I could feel his heart beating against my back, his body heat burning against my skin.

“I don’t want you to walk out of my life again…please.”

To be in his arms like this again felt so right and natural, his voice was comforting, everything about him was soothing.

“I’m sorry for leaving you when you needed me most B…”

I turned in his arms and held him close, tempted to console him with a kiss to his cheek but unsure if it would make things awkward. So I stood there caressing his cheek as he leaned down to match my height.

His lips met mine gently at first, seeing if I would reciprocate, softly I matched his kiss, then it set fire to my soul. It gained momentum and passion as only seconds ticked by, breaking apart only when we could no longer breathe.

“I missed you,” I managed to rasp out fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

He sighed in contentment brushing some loose curls behind my ear, leaving a peck against my forehead.

A soft chuckle leaving his lips, “I can’t believe my little bird became the CEO of Global Systems…”

I paused my affections in confusion realizing my little plot may have caused some misunderstanding.

I pushed him away gingerly with my palms against his chest, “B I’m not a CEO I’m a music producer…”

He pulled away almost angrily, “What do you mean you’re a music producer?”

Suddenly the magic was gone and I felt like a fool for some reason. I should’ve never trusted him, I forgot how resourceful he could be. How shallow he was.

There was a knock on the door; Bam grabbed my wrist and nearly dragged me across the room into the closet.

“You must be joking?” I snapped as he held the door open expectantly.

“Please there’s no telling what they’ll do if they find you.”

The desperation in his voice was enough to get me to step in to the small closet filled with costumes and jackets. The slots in the door allowed me to see what was going on. I was curious when the woman from before entered.

She looked around for a brief moment before she stepped aside to let a beautiful woman in. The lady dressed in the Victorian garb, made a huge spectacle of the introduction.

“Bammie this is Christina Van De Vries, CEO of Global Systems.”

Bam took the woman’s hand and placed an exaggerated kiss on the top of it, “Pleasure to meet you my sweet.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

Resisting the urge to gag I chose to roll my eyes. The Victorian woman exited the room telling them to enjoy.

Enjoy what?

“I appreciate you taking the time to come and visit little old me…”

Christina moved toward Bam a flirty smile on her face, “It’s no problem, would you like a drink maybe a snack?”

The woman picked up a pomegranate seed and ran it over his luscious lips, it was so sensual I felt like I was voyeur.

She ran her hands through his hair as if she already owned him, and he let her. She kissed him and he never protested. This time I had to look away it was just becoming too uncomfortable.

There had to be someway out of here, I searched the room through my limited vision and found a door in the back now if only I could get out of this hole in the wall unnoticed.

I peeked in the direction of the couple and my mouth dropped at the bold advance that followed, I think what made me sick was he allowed her to do it. My own naïveté made my stomach churn worse than before, Bam wasn’t dancing just for fame he was dancing for dollars.

I felt ashamed for the judgment that I passed immediately but when I saw how quick he could engage with someone else… I felt grimy and disgusting, there was nothing I wanted more than a hole to open up beneath me and swallow me whole.

I had fallen victim to his actions and I knew better because I knew him. What an idiot I was. This shame of mine only fueled my want to escape. I peeked out again and this time I felt it was time to go.

When the woman climbed upon him on the chaise lounge distracted by his constant ministrations, I decided it was go time. Slowly I pushed the door open and comically began to crawl through the room ducking behind furniture.

As I hid behind a large table I bumped into the leg dropping a picture frame. By a stroke of random luck I was able to catch it, my throat felt dry when I saw it was a picture of me on graduation day of high school.

It made me forget my precarious position for a brief moment. I stilled, there was no longer any sound. The table was large enough to hide my crouched body but would the prestigious woman catch on anyway? I prayed not.

She sighed in contentment, “Tell Caroline that I’m willing to produce her show as long as she makes you the lead.”

“Of course no one could play it better than me.”

Rolling my eyes again at his cockiness I decided that getting out of this situation would be the best choice I’ve ever made in my life. I just hoped they’d be distracted long enough for me to get the hell out of here.

I peeked out over the table to see the woman straddling BamBam’s lap with her back to me I began to slink across the floor to the door. Already processing a plan to sneak past the Madame once I made it out scot free.

I only looked back when I reached for the doorknob, I made eye contact with BamBam and the sadness that enveloped his dark eyes was enough to make me think I was doing the wrong thing.

I had to stick to my guns if he needed me as a friend I’d try to be there for him but we could never be anything more than that. No doubt I was doing the right thing, I broke our gaze as I took my chance for escape.

Only to collide with the very woman I had hoped to give the slip, “You!”

My cheeks aflame with embarrassment and fear, the madame grabbed me from the floor. Why were these people so violent?

“What is going on here?” Christina asked indignantly removing herself from my old friend.

“This is our composer Lottie it’s okay Caroline we were working on a piece together when I reminded Lottie of our special visit. She must’ve forgot something, as you see my room leads to the music room…”

“Composer?” Both women questioned.

“Yes remember Caroline?” Bam asked, “Christina has already told me she’d be willing to produce our production with me as leading man.”

“Produce?” Caroline asked the dollar signs going off on her eyes, “Oh yes well, I apologize for the lack of privacy but composers are free spirits are they not?”

“I suppose so,” Christina agreed eying me with a suspicious look.

“I’m sorry I thought I left my sheet music but it seems it’s somewhere out front if you’ll excuse me…” I took this as my out attempting move around Bam’s madame.

“Wait Lottie!” He called and I stopped in shock everyone seemed to. I glanced back at him.

“Don’t forget tomorrow we show Caroline what we have so far.”

I pulled a smile together and replied with a quick okay before hightailing it as quick as I could.

I had every intention of never coming back to the nightclub ever again when I had stepped in to the cold night air but then I remembered how melancholy his eyes looked that I thought in the very least I could help him out since I was the one who messed everything up.

With my hands in my coat pocket I decided that as the friend I once was to him I would make it up to him and maybe everything would go back to the way it was when we were only teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr bigbangclappin


End file.
